Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner is the main character in the show The Fairly OddParents. He is known as The Chosen One. EARLY LIFE Timmy Turner is the son of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He was born and grew up in Dimmsdale. He has had a crush on Trixie Tang since kindergarten. It is, also, assumed that he met his best friends Chester McBadbat and A.J. in kindergarten as well. He has buck teeth which were caused by his sucking on a pacifier too long while his grandfather, Pappy baby sat him. He, also, acquired a pink hat because his parents were expecting a girl. LATER CHILDHOOD When he was eight years old, a babysitter named Vicky began to babysit him. It was not a very happy relationship; Vicky was often vicious and cruel to him. This was one of the reasons he was assigned Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda when he was nine years old. The show has a floating timeline Timmy has remained ten throughout the series, but see season 6 below. SEASON 6 After the first five seasons, the Fairly OddParents was cancelled. However, this decision was reversed and the show got a new addition, Poof Timmy's fairy godbrother. Season 6 has a number of episodes that foreshadow the Wishology special. Episodes such as Fairly Odd Baby and Wishing Well feature Timmy's leadership as well as his courage; qualities he would need when the Darkness threatened Fairy World Yugopatamia as well as Earth. Birthday Bashed: ''Birthday Bashed is the episode produced just prior to Wishology, although it was shown after Wishology aired in the summer of 2009. It is Timmy's first birthday specific episode since the second season. As a result, it was assumed by many that Timmy turned eleven which would, also,explain his more mature and responsible behavoir in Wishology as well. Season 7, however, seems to suggest that the floating timeline is still in effect implying that Timmy is ten years old still. '''WISHOLOGY In this three part special, Timmy has to fight an enemy known as the Darkness. Much of this special, in particualr the first and second parts, has Timmy cut off from his fairy godparents and most of his friends and loved ones. As a result, he is forced to make decisions without the aid of magic and without adult assistant. The responsibility,courage as well as the ability to think quick on his feet is one of the most praised aspects of Timmy in this special. '''''Personality Timmy has a kind heart and is very courageous, but he can also be selfish. Often he would do,or wish, things without thinking them through. The selfish trait became very dominant in the fifth season. However, by the sixth season, he was getting less selfish and more mature which culminated in the Timmy Turner we observe in Wishology. Sadly, this part of his personality seems to have vanished in the seventh season so he's back to being much of his pre season six self. Physical description Timmy is short for his age and has two large buck teeth. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He,also, wears a pink cap and a pink shirt and blue jeans.